


We Are Young

by used_songs



Category: Maud: The Illustrated Diary of a Victorian Woman (adapted by Flora Fraser)
Genre: Art, Diary/Journal, Gen, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: https://photos.app.goo.gl/A5TyQXPkHV94hP4w6 (sorry for the glare on some of these)prompt: #136 - erase





	We Are Young

I’m alive now, painting, promenading, playing tennis. I’m alive now. I can feel my heart beating, when I sit quietly and sketch. I’m alive now; this is a timeless now, endless summer days and rainy afternoons, the ferns bending under the weight of the water. 

This is now. Modern. Today. The past is dried up and dead and we are young and we will never be hidebound and proper like they were back then. 

The rain is falling outside the conservatory window, lending a freshness to the breeze, and I lean out to hear the drops and I am alive.


End file.
